1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to an inkjet recording apparatus that records an image onto a sheet by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles, and more particularly, to an inkjet recording apparatus that is capable of recording images on both surfaces of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Known inkjet recording apparatuses are capable of recording an image onto a sheet by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of inkjet recording apparatuses that are capable of recording images on both surfaces of a sheet. In an example of such an inkjet recording apparatus, a sheet fed from a feed tray is conveyed to a recording unit by a conveyor roller pair. In the recording unit, an image is recorded on one surface of the sheet. The sheet is then turned back by a reversible roller pair at a position downstream of the recording unit and conveyed into a refeed conveyance path that is disposed below the recording unit and above the feed tray. The sheet conveyed into the refeed conveyance path is then conveyed to the conveyor roller pair again via the refeed conveyance path. After that, an image is recorded, via the recording unit, on the other surface of the recording sheet that has reached the recording unit by the conveyor roller pair, in a similar manner to the manner in which the image is recorded on the one surface of the sheet. Thereafter, the sheet having the images recorded on both surfaces is discharged onto a discharge tray by the reversible roller pair.